


the key to our heaven is mine

by amaltheaz



Series: supergirl tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dance of Romance, Inspired by Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "She wakes up with cold dread soaked into her bones."





	the key to our heaven is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, it's that time of year!  
> As in, I'm answering prompts to somehow get over my writer's block, lmao
> 
> Hope y'all are doing well <333

She wakes up with cold dread soaked into her bones.

Is it a little dramatic? Possibly. But Lena is pretty sure that this situation totally calls for it. Especially considering she’s getting married in a few hours to somebody she doesn’t even know.

She’s still wearing her dress from last night. No doubt her make-up is smudged and smeared all over her face. She’s even got her shoes on still! Well, _one_ shoe that’s only just barely hanging on to her toe. The other one’s probably fallen to the floor already.

With a heavy sigh, she falls back to lay on her bed, pulling her sheets up in a foolish attempt to hide. Maybe if she hides herself well enough, the wedding will be cancelled? Probably not. Too many foiled plans in the past few months since the announcement of her engagement has led Lena to believe that there’s nothing, short of an apocalypse, in the world that can stop this wedding.

 _Would_ an apocalypse stop this wedding? Again, most likely not. Knowing how dogged her mother has been about making sure this union goes without a hitch, especially when this very union has the very real possibility of giving the Luthor family even more power, Lillian would probably delay the end of the world with the sheer force of her own will if it came to that. Lena has no doubt about that.

And so she sighs once again, even heavier now as she thinks of the previous night, her last night as a single woman. She can hear Sam snoring away somewhere in her room if she bothered to actually check. But she doesn’t want to think about that, or about the wedding or how scarily stubborn her mother is about this union to whoever it is she’s marrying.

She wants to think about the girl.

Her memory of the night before night be a little blurry but she can’t forget about those pretty, pretty blue eyes. She thinks of the lustrous blonde hair and her shy smile. And those arms. Now that’s the kind of gun show Lena would be down to attending.

She lets out a dreamy sigh this time as the memories of last night starts to slowly play in her mind. It was like the stuff of fairy tales. The music began and the crowd parted for the sole purpose of them seeing each other. It seemed like the rest of the world then faded away into a blur, narrowed down and there was nothing but the two of them.

And then they danced.

As they swayed slowly together, there was a part of her that was aware that the beat of the music was much faster, much more disruptive and they were an anomaly to the dance floor. But Lena didn’t care and neither did her dance partner. It was as if there was a tune that only they knew. Lena thinks of how much you can tell about a person in the way that they danced with you. For the first time since the moment her mother told her about her engagement, Lena felt safe and free. And for those few sweet minutes, their bodies remained close with their foreheads pressed together. Lena can still feel the phantom whisper of those soft lips moving across her jaw. She knows that if there had been another minute, just _one_ more, there would have been a kiss.

Then midnight struck.

The stuff of fairy tales indeed. But this isn’t a fairy tale. Lena remembers Sam forcefully dragging her away, remembers fighting to go back for that kiss that she knew was hers to claim. Or maybe even to just get a name for her to remember by. But here she is, alone in her bed, waiting for the maid-of-honor to get up and help her get ready to be married to some stranger.

The half-hearted plan had been to let Sam continue to sleep, maybe long enough for them to be so late that the wedding will get delayed or even better, cancelled. But the gods are against her once again when her mother barges in through her bedroom door, yelling at Sam to get up and get Lena ready.

Maybe she’s just not meant to have a fairy tale.

—

Lena is defiant to the end.

She takes her sweet time in the shower, takes even longer to eat her breakfast. Even as they get her dress on her and then her make-up, Lena takes her sweet ass time. It’s those stubborn Luthor genes, of course.

She initiates Sam in a conversation about how her night had gone with the redhead that she had seen Sam dancing with for most of the night, doing her best to hide her envy that Sam got a name and a number when she didn’t get even a word from her dancing partner. Too content to be in her arms, too willing to keep the dream as it was.

She even asks Sam if she has seen her other shoe and proposes that they _absolutely_ have to look for it. And never mind, that it’s not even one of her favorite pairs. It’s the principle of the thing. The principle!

—

So they don’t find her shoe and Lena’s walking down the aisle with her arm hooked around Lex’s.

Quiet murmurs fill the room when she first entered, silencing the closer she gets to the altar. Lena thinks of those blue eyes once again and she nearly has the urge to bolt if it weren’t for Lex’s arm so firm around hers. Her brother understands her plight but just like her, can’t help but cower to their mother’s demands. She’s thankful that she thought of getting the veil, unable to see just how many faces there are in the hall. Even better that she can barely even catch her bride’s face.

The time after she steps on the altar goes by in a blur and she goes on autopilot that Lena nearly misses everything that is being said apart from catching her bride’s name and the moment the officiant clears their throat to announce, “You may kiss.”

She can see fingertips tugging at the end of her veil. “May I?” her new wife asks ever so softly.

“Do I really have a choice?” she mutters, her gaze still stubbornly glued to the floor.

The fingertips fall away quickly. “You will always have a choice, Lena.”

She scoffs at hearing that, even though a small part of her appreciates what her new wife is trying to say. Neither of them had any choice in entering the marriage but there was a promise in that voice, telling her that she wasn’t going to be forced to do anything that she didn’t want to do.

Lena thinks of those blue eyes once again then lets out a sigh. “Okay,” she whispers as she lifts her veil, letting go of the fairy tale.

The veil isn’t completely away from her face when she hears a quiet, “Oh.”

She finally allows her stare to move upwards, appreciating the cut of her wife’s white dress and how it hugs her slight curves. She catches sight of toned arms, shaking her head as she continues and trying to not to think of how similar they are to- “Oh.”

Pretty, pretty blue eyes are staring back at her with as much surprise as she herself is feeling. The world narrows once again and there is just the two of them. Her heart pounds faster as she waits for her new wife - _Kara_ \- to say something.

“I uh- I have your shoe.”

With a reckless laugh, Lena immediately rushes in, wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders and captures her lips, finally claiming that kiss she was denied the night before.

And as Kara kisses her back, she thinks that maybe, some fairy tales do come true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @amaltheaz


End file.
